Tears and Rain
by Natalie-Sarah
Summary: Based on 1995's Powder. Can Lindsey survive without Jeremy?


Title: "Tears and Rain"

Movie: "Powder"

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: PG (Implied sexual intimacy.)

One Shot. Lindsey's POV. Can Lindsey live without Jeremy?

NOTE: For those of you who can't remember who Lindsey is, she is the red-  
headed girl who was romantically linked to Jeremy Reed "Powder" in the movie. I also  
don't own "Powder" I'm just a poor college student.

This story is a bit AU-Post movie. I was bored one day after class, and my mindwas like "Remember that movie Powder?" Of course then I "wikipediaed" it and  
immediately thought of Lindsey from the movie, really the movie just leaves her  
character hanging in cinema limbo. All the other main characters were with Jeremy when  
he made his "fatal" decision, but she wasn't, that really bugged me. So I took it upon  
myself (watch out now) to tell why. Story is somewhat based on the song "Caroline" by Seventh Day Slumber.

P.S. It has been a while since I've seen the movie, so  
if some of the lines or events are off, sorry! No Beta either, so sorry for any (sp's) or  
grammar errors.

* * *

The day you came into my life I had no idea what sort of impact you would have. So I welcomed you with open, yet cautious arms. You intrigued me. And you, who was  
so desperate to fit in, clung to my embrace like a one would cling to a lifesaver in the  
midst of a sea storm. We became fast friends, and while I felt you would never truly confide in me about yourself, just being by your side was enough. 

The day of the fair, I would've never guessed you changed your mind. When you suggested we "connect minds", I thought it was some sort of joke. But when we did, I saw you. Everything there was ever to know about you, I saw. I saw _you_. I never planned to kiss you. Just like, I never planned to fall in love with you. But they both happened, one right after the other. After my father raged against you for returning my kiss, I figured I would never see you again. That night I cried. I screamed at my father, and hid away in my room. My heart so young and impressionable was breaking at the thought of being separated from you, my first love. So, I sat at my window hoping against hope that you would come back to me. I knew you knew where my house was, having stopped by before, so I kept vigil into the wee hours of the night, waiting for a sign.

You never came.

I woke the next morning with my faced pressed against the cold glass, only slightly warmed by my breath, causing condensation droplets to run down the pane and onto my hand, which was also pressed against the glass. Still disoriented I glanced at my clock, it was still early. I told myself; perhaps you were held up and couldn't get here. I knew immediately that if I wanted to see you again I would have to seek you out myself. I quietly as I could dressed and snuck downstairs. I paused at the stairwell, listening for the quiet breathing of my parents sleeping down the hall. Assured that both were still asleep, I crept downstairs and toward the door. Silently the door opened, and I was free.

I ran across the yard and onto the road, unsure of where to go, I paused at the train tracks. Only then did I take into consideration, how ridiculous this escapade of mine was. But I _needed_ to see you. I tried thinking back to when I last saw you, when our minds were one, and we had no secrets between us. I remembered your strong desire to return home. I also recalled seeing your grandfather's house, _your_ home in the midst of a country field. The only country around here was several miles past the edge of town…and that's where your grandfather's house was. Renewed with the assurance of direction, I started to run there. I knew I had to hurry, not only if I wanted to see you again, but also before any one spotted me walking alone, and called my parents.

I got to the house by noon. It looked empty and forlorn. I found myself worrying if you decided not to come back after all. Walking inside felt surreal, having seen it in your mind, I felt I already knew where everything was, although I had never been there before. While walking towards the kitchen I heard a scuffling sound from the floorboards, at first I thought it to be rats, but quickly noticed the trapdoor. Cautiously lifting it, the weight of it surprised me. Lighter than what I suspected, it opened easily for me. I walked down the steps into the dark.

As my eyes began adjusting to the dark, I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Jeremy. I turned towards his voice. "Jeremy?" I called out. "Where are you?"

"Here."

His voice was closer and I focused towards a bookshelf in across from me, he was standing in front of it. Unsure of what to do I started to walk towards him, but faltered. "I uhh…wanted to see you, after what happened. Are you ok?"

He shrugged and with a sad smile said, "I guess I wore out my welcome…huh?"

I shook my head. "No…no you'll never wear out your welcome with me." Tears started threatening to fall.

His eyes caught at my words, and expression. Finally, he stepped away from the bookshelf and walked towards me. "Lindsey.." He started but never finished. He just stopped and gazed into my blurry eyes. This time I didn't need to prompt him, he kissed me first.

I can't explain what happened between the time we were driven apart to the time we reunited in his basement. It was as if we never parted. I won't attempt to describe what happened after his kiss, but in that moment I knew I would give everything to him. _Everything. _In return, he would give of himself, to me in more ways then either of us could comprehend at the time.

I lay in his arms as he sadly told me I couldn't stay. He and I both knew I would be in far worse trouble than he if we were caught. I nodded and began to cry. He sat up, and pulled me to him.

"Lindsey, please…please don't cry. I can't bear it, when you cry." He stroked my hair and began to cry himself.

I sniffled and clung tightly to him. "I love you, Jeremy."

He smiled into my hair. It was a while before either of us spoke. He finally broke the silence and said, "You have no idea, how much I have wanted to hear those words. My whole life I've been waiting for someone to say that to me. No one ever did."

He lifted my chin to meet his gaze. "Except you." He kissed my forehead. "I..I love..." He faltered with his words. "I...love...you." Tears welled in my eyes again, as I understood how difficult it was for him to finally proclaim his love aloud for someone.

I smiled and laughed. "See that wasn't too hard was it?"

Surprised at my sudden laugh, Jeremy laughed as well. "No it wasn't."

That was the last time I saw Jeremy. Soon after, I hurriedly dressed and left. However, before I climbed the stairs into the light, he grabbed my hand on the banister.

"Lindsey, thank you for loving me." He said simply and sincerely, before releasing my hand. I knew at once he was saying goodbye.

I smiled sadly and said the only thing that came to mind. "Your welcome," and continued up the stairs.

I walked out of the house and onto the road. I got home by nightfall, claimed I was too tired to eat and went to bed. However, when I was walking home, I had the strangest sensation that something had happened to Jeremy. The only thing was I couldn't tell if it was good or bad, and that unnerved me. The next day I got a phone call from my science teacher Mr. Ripley, who told me in an amazed tone that Jeremy went "out." I wasn't sure what he meant, but I assumed that he wasn't coming back. I didn't cry. Just sat at my window… watching for what, I don't know. Waves of raw anguish washed over my heart and I wanted to die, but I didn't cry.

Several months later, and everyone is caught up in the spirit of December. Presents and snow are all that matter now. I must admit even I am enthusiastic about Christmas, my parents I'm sure are relieved, they were afraid of having to send me to a clinic for chronic depression, if my condition didn't get any better. School went on break; relations become the first priority of the day, along with holiday dinners. No one thought of the lonesome boy, who mysteriously disappeared several months ago, named Jeremy Reed. No one, except me. Because, I know something they don't. He _didn't_ disappear. Not really. No one is truly gone, when they leave a legacy behind.

Sometimes I wonder if he knew what was going to happen. If he knew that time in the basement, I wouldn't be able to go on after him. That when the reality of losing him _forever_, sunk in, it'd overwhelm me with grief, till I lost reason to live in a world _without_ him in it. So instead, he left a small part of himself behind, to comfort me. Something that would forever link him and me together. Our child.

Since learning of him or her, it has given me a renewal for life. My parents don't know yet the reason behind my change in attitude, but they will…in time. As will everyone else I'm sure. But I don't care, because _with_ Jeremy's love I can pull through anything.


End file.
